Heritage
by White Angel of Auralon
Summary: Harry Potter is more than a wizard, he's descended from two powerful clans of the Elemental Nations. Thanks to his parents taking precautions he will work on training both sides of his heritage. And people better didn't try to stop him. Will contain some bashing, see summary, no pairings yet.
1. Parent's Precautions

**Hi, this is my first attempt for a Harry Potter / Naruto x-over. The story will be separated in books, the first one is concentrated on Harry's first year at Hogwarts. In the beginning there will be elements of Naruto, but the story will take place in the HP world. Later on that might change. this story will contain bashing, mainly Dumbledore, Ministry and some others. So if you don't like stories like that, you probably won't like this one.**

**As always I don't own anything of Harry Potter or Naruto, I only have this new idea to my name.**

**I hope you like the story. Happy reading.**

* * *

**Book One: Ninja Hidden Among Wizards**

**Parents' Precautions**

James and Lily Potter were said to be two of the brightest students to ever come out of Hogwarts. It was certainly true. Lily had been top of all her classes since her first year with especially great talent for Potions and Charms. James was a prodigy in Transfiguration which was only proven through his achievement of becoming an animagus at fifteen. Both were highly respected by their peers, well those not working for Lord Voldemort. They hated them, especially Lily, because they continually thwarted their plans and proved to be hard to kill. And that while James was declared a blood traitor by them and Lily was nothing more than an uppity mudblood.

Three times they even escaped the Dark Lord himself after a massive battle. So who would believe that these two exceptionally smart and powerful people wouldn't make absolutely sure that not only would their beloved son survive the war, but also that in case they both died for some reason, he wouldn't be used by others? Well, a manipulative old man thought he could control the boy and use him for his benefit. There was after all a prophecy that seemed to completely fit the boy. So the old manipulative man decided that to give the child the right mind-set he would let the sister of Lily, a spiteful and jealous person, raise the small baby after his parents had been murdered by Voldemort.

He didn't care that the parents had chosen others to take care of their son in case they died. No responsible parents would have not done it with a war waging in their society that had already cost many of their friends and families their lives. But this man had a lot of political power and he thought he could get away with anything. Well, most of the time he really could, because the people had developed a sheep mentality and followed the shepherd without doubt, even if they should have known better in many cases.

Just what the old man didn't know, because neither Lily nor James had ever mentioned it, was the secret heritage of the Potters and the Evans. Fifty years ago two people had found themselves in England with no clue how to return to their homeland. Both didn't know of the respective other and over time integrated into the society they were stranded in. Vivi Uchiha had landed in Godric's Hollow and worked there as a trainer for martial arts for children. As she also knew how to use a sword, it was common among her clan that the members learned to use a weapon of their choice, she was really popular as a teacher. Vivi soon gained the attention of Charlus Potter, the heir to the Potter family. They fell in love and married two years later. To protect Vivi and their future children they never told anybody where Vivi was from, just that she was a pureblood witch from abroad.

Emiko Uzumaki had landed in Kent and found a job as a nurse. As a few years after her arrival a war broke out, the Second World War in fact, nobody questioned her origin. She used the medical techniques that she had learned in Uzushio to help as many as she could and soon gained a reputation as a great doctor. She joined the medical unit of the British Army and met her future husband Francis Evans there. They married in 1940 and had a son a year later. They sent their son to grow up with his grandparents as it was too dangerous for a child at the front. Emiko only took off a few months from duty because she couldn't bear the thought of people dying when she could prevent it.

Now these two powerful ninja lines normally wouldn't have ever had common descendants. The Uchiha had the infamous sharingan that some members of the clan could awaken and which was seen as one of the most powerful eye-based bloodline limits in the elemental nations. The Uzumakis meanwhile possessed unparalleled knowledge of sealing, special chakra and longevity. Now because James Potter, the son of Vivi, and Lily Evans, the granddaughter of Emiko, fell in love and had Harry Potter the two powerful bloodlines were combined. While Albus Dumbledore, the manipulative old man that was previously mentioned, thought that young Harry had a special magical power that would help him defeat Voldemort, the truth was another. But it wouldn't be revealed for a lot of years to come and for the manipulator and the terrorist that was Voldemort it would be far too late to prevent that the abilities that Harry Potter had been born with would bring them both down.

* * *

Harry Potter hated living with his relatives. They were mean, lied about him all the time and tried to bully him into submission. Now he was seven years old and he shouldn't know any big words like submission but he was a really smart boy. Not that he could show that at school. No, the Dursleys had forbidden him to show up Dudley with his 'freakishness'. Yeah, as if a small boy that was abused was more freakish than a fat boy that was on the best way to get diabetes, heart problems and die a premature death because his parents couldn't see the faults that their son had. In fact Harry had realised that his relatives would never love him when he had been four. A sad thing really that such a young child came to that conclusion. But in turn he also decided, after listening to a TV show from his cupboard that spoke of children learning most when they were really young, that he wouldn't try to make them love him anymore.

He had heard an adult at the supermarket, where he had had to help Aunt Petunia do the weekly monster shopping, say that if his son didn't shape up and perform better at school he wouldn't get a good job. Harry knew from listening to Uncle Vernon rant to Aunt Petunia that those that lazed around never had money and would never be worth recognising. As Harry knew from watching that the money that Uncle Vernon earned as a sales director for Grunnings was the reason all adults believed the Dursleys, even if everything else pointed to something else, he decided that he needed to get a good job. It just wasn't worth being beaten up over it. So he didn't show his intelligence in class, even if he could easily be the best student at school.

Instead he watched and learned. He did his homework to never get in trouble with his teacher, he answered all questions he was asked in class correctly and politely and generally made sure to not stand out. The teachers thought he was simply shy and that his aunt exaggerated his causing trouble. Dudley meanwhile was known to be a troublemaker after he had tried to blame Harry for breaking a window at the school but Harry had been in the library at the time and the librarian had vouched for him not being able to break the window. Other incidents followed and as much as Petunia Dursley tried to pretend that Harry was the reason for everything bad the teachers knew that it wasn't that way because they had kept an eye on Harry.

There had been complaints about the Dursleys to some authorities but for some reason everything was hushed up and the principal forbid them to accuse the Dursleys who were upstanding citizens unjustly. He was an old friend of Vernon Dursley. But even he couldn't pretend that Harry was a troublemaker when the boy always spent his breaks in the library or helping the caretaker to feed the school rabbits.

Now today Dudley had been bored again and had decided that 'Harry Hunting, would be a good way to pass time. Just this time Harry wasn't easy to hit. It was as if Harry always knew where Dudley would hit next. His gang also never managed to grab Harry because he side-stepped or tripped them whenever they tried. Harry didn't know it but his eyes were close to awakening the fabled sharingan. When Dudley threw his last punch, breathing hard, Harry caught the punch, glaring at Dudley with blood-red eyes with one tomoe in each of them.

"Listen and listen well, Dudley. I won't be your punching bag anymore. If you ever come after me again you will regret it." Harry growled, being seriously pissed off with his cousin who made his life miserable.

"Y-You can't," Dudley stuttered. "M-Mum and D-Dad won't a-allow it."

"Who said I cared for them? Did you know that there are lots of nice poisonous snakes living in the small forest a kilometre west of Privet Drive? And did you know that I can talk to them? If you don't stop your attacks and blab to your parents I might smuggle some into your bed and let them bite you. I might get beaten if you blab once but after that you can be sure I won't hesitate to retaliate. So for your own safety I'd advise you to stay the hell away from me," Harry said before letting go of Dudley's hand and walking away.

* * *

That night Harry was woken up by a sudden thud in the corridor outside of his cupboard. He wondered what was going on. Dudley had indeed kept his mouth shut, too scared that Harry could make his threat true. And Dudley was afraid of snakes, Harry knew. He carefully opened the door and looked around. He was surprised that none of the Dursleys had woken up. He looked at the crate that had suddenly appeared in the corridor. He took out a flashlight he had nicked when he cleaned out Dudley's room because Aunt Petunia never made the stupid bully do any chores himself. On the top of the crate was a note. He lit the flashlight and saw that the note had his name on it. Carefully Harry took it and once his hand touched it writing began to appear to his surprise.

Once the writing was finished he looked at the letter which he now held.

_My beloved Harry, _

_this is your Dad writing. First, congratulations on awakening your sharingan. That's awesome. I'm writing this letter while watching you play with your godfather who lets you ride on his back in his animagus form. Your Mum and I have some important things to tell you that you need to know before you start at Hogwarts. So this crate with the letter will be triggered to appear close to you when you either awaken one of your bloodline limits or turn eleven. This letter means it was the former which I'm immensely proud of. The sharingan is an eye-based ability that turns your eyes red when you activate them with your chakra or your magic. I would guess it happens through a bout of accidental magic as that is how my eyes awakened._

_I don't know where you are right now, but if our wishes were followed you are with Padfoot, your godfather, and know at least about some of what I'm talking. If not it is even more important that you learn everything from the things we placed in the crate. I'm really sorry that your Mum and I can't be with you. If you read this then we died in the war against Voldemort, who is one of the most evil wizards to ever walk the earth. We fought him to prevent him from destroying everything we held dear. If he wins this war he will murder people like your mum just for who she was born, meaning not having magical parents. _

Harry's eyes widened. What his relatives called freakishness was magic? And his parents had been murdered? Damn the Dursleys couldn't even be truthful how his parents had died. He read on.

_Now both Lily and I have some rather unique ancestors that are even stranger than being a witch or wizard. The sharingan that I mentioned is the bloodline limit of the Uchiha clan of Konoha, a village that had just been founded when my mother Vivi was transported to England. From Lily you get other special abilities like stronger chakra / magic and a natural understanding for sealing and Ancient Runes. Lily insists it also helps learning new languages easier so you should use that. Lily's grandmother Emiko was from the Uzumaki clan of Uzushio, another village in the Elemental nations. It's also where she gets her red hair from. You though got my raven hair which I will tell you right now will never look tamed. It's simply impossible to tame Potter hair. Even if you grow it out you will still keep some messiness to it._

_Inside the crate your Mum and I put lots of books on topics we think will help you develop your abilities and all the knowledge we know you will need on our families' history before starting to learn control of your magic. There also will be a portkey so that you can get away if some stupid arsehole placed you with Lily's sister Petunia Dursley. We stated explicitly that you were to never go to her. She hates magic, because she is jealous that Lily has it and she doesn't. If she got her head out of her arse she would realise that she still could have learned ninja arts from her grandmother but she was too lazy to work on them. She only insulted Lily for being a freak. If you aren't with her, never go there._

_The portkey is a transportation device (in this case a necklace with a blue lily pendent) that will take you to a secret safe house that Lily and I set up for your use. It's warded with the sealing abilities of the Uzumaki clan so not even Voldemort or Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, will be able to find you or enter against your wishes. You will get an invitation to Hogwarts when you turn eleven like all witches and wizards in England. We want you to be happy, but also to be safe and therefore you need to study the things in the books we left for you. More things are stored in the secret Potter family vault that only the Potters and the goblins know about and all goblins are sworn to secrecy. In fact all ancient magical families have such vaults next to the main family vaults but to get to them you need to be of the blood of the family and have been told about them._

_At the house one of the Potter house elves will look after you. In case you are with Sirius he will have returned to Potter manor already. His magic will know where you are. Your Mum and I love you more than anything in the world and we don't want you to be taken advantage off or die because you weren't strong enough. There is some kind of prophecy that concerns you or Neville Longbottom, the son of good friends of us, and Voldemort. Dumbledore keeps the wording to himself but he warned us that Voldemort would come after us and we should go into hiding to protect you. Don't trust him blindly. While I don't think that he is an evil man, he clearly has his own plans and those are not necessarily to your best._

_Please learn all you can, Harry, I want you to be happy but that happiness can only truly be yours if you are strong enough to prevent others from hurting you or the ones you love._

_Love_

_James Charlus Potter (Dad)_

Harry cried openly over the letter. Here he had the proof that his dad had truly loved him. He had been loved and his dad hadn't been an unemployed drunk like his aunt and uncle had always pretended. He was a wizard and had a special heritage. Harry was determined to make his parents proud of him. He opened the crate after a few minutes and wiping the tears away with his sleeve. He saw that there were lots of books inside the crate and another letter written in a different handwriting to his Dad's. He decided to read it as soon as he was away from Privet Drive. He looked for the necklace the letter from his dad had mentioned. He found it after a minute in a small box and held it reverently. This would be his ticket to freedom. He looked at the note which only held two sentences of instruction. He was to hold onto the crate and the password to activate the portkey was 'Wizard of Oz'. Harry snorted at the password. Yes, he would definitely leave for home.

So once Harry had taken everything he thought he would need and what was his, as little as that was, he held onto the crate and spoke the password. Harry Potter wouldn't be found for the next four years by anybody no matter how hard Albus Dumbledore would search for him.

* * *

**How did you like this for the introduction into the story? I don't know yet which updating schedule I can keep with this story, but it should be at least once a month. Till next time.**


	2. Dark Secrets

**Here is chapter two. Thanks for all the reviews. A comment to those that said that the planning of James and Lily was hardly optimal with letting the crate appear when the sharingan awoke. Well, it was their plan B. Plan A was getting the whole family away to the Elemental Nations, which failed thanks to Voldemort. So they simply packed all kinds of books about things Harry needed to know together and set up a safe house for him.**

**As a trigger to get the crate to Harry I chose the awakening of the sharingan. We all know that James and Lily were careless that Halloween from book seven, so they might not have planned every single detail of the backup plan perfectly. After all, they trusted Peter completely. Just some food for thought. Now enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

**Dark Secrets**

Harry smiled seeing the Hogwarts letter. So it was finally time to see the school where his parents had learned magic. It would definitely be fun. For him that was, not so much for his teachers. Harry Potter didn't take crap from anybody. He had developed and trained his abilities over the past four years and, thanks to his parents planning in advance, he didn't have to worry about pesky ministry detectors for underage magic, after all he didn't have a wand with the trace on it and on himself there wasn't one either. So nice to know how the wizarding world put the spell on children. Monitoring all underage children for all events of underage magic would be too much hassle. So his Mum had worked out how they did it. It was actually quite ingenious. All witches and wizards bought their wands at a registered wand-maker, mostly Ollivander here in Britain.

The Ministry had decreed that Ollivander placed a trigger onto his wands that, when a child used the wand it had bought for at least five spells, it would place the trace on the child for the next six years. The wandmakers sent lists with the name of the child and the wand it had bought including the birthday to the ministry where the Department for the Sensible Restriction of Underage Sorcery filed them away and placed another trigger spell that would break the trace on the date of the child's seventeenth birthday. Of course the British system was quite flawed as the ministry couldn't detect who used a spell only that one was done around a child with the trace active. In wizarding homes the parents were thought to keep the children under control and therefore those children didn't get warnings if underage magic was detected.

Muggleborns or halfbloods living with a muggle parent didn't have that luxury. But there was a way around the scheme. Harry planned to put the trace on somebody else. It wouldn't do him any good if the ministry or Dumbledore could find out where he lived. No, anonymity was his best protection right now. The only thing he needed to do was letting a shadow clone do the job for him. That jutsu was in one of the books his Mum had labelled 'Read first' inside the crate he got. By now he had read all the books and had trained physically and mentally to use the skills that the ninja clans he was descended from knew. The teachers had never understood how Harry's Dad got away with so many pranks, but the simple truth was that he had been able to walk on the walls and ceilings and nobody ever searched for a culprit above them when there was no way that they could have got up there.

Next to the books on ninja techniques, which were called jutsus, Harry had also found notes of his parents, his paternal grandmother and maternal great-grandmother about a ritual that would let them return to the elemental nations if things got too bad in England. The main part of the research had been done by his Mum. From the letter she had left him, she and his Dad had decided that risking his, Harry's, life wasn't worth staying in England. And prophecy be damned, they wouldn't endanger their beloved baby. So they had worked on the notes they had from their mother or grandmother respectively to find a way to go to the elemental nations to escape the wizarding war.

His Mum had been very close to finding the final sealing formula when she had written her final entry in her diary on the 30th of October 1981. She only needed some last tests before she could safely say it would work without negative side-effects. Jolly, the Potter elf that looked after him, told him that said tests had been done the next day which sadly was also the one on which Voldemort attacked. Had he come only a single day later the Potters would still be alive as they had planned to leave the next morning as their magic needed to replenish after the successful test. Harry now planned to first see Hogwarts for himself and get his magical education done. It would be a waste if he didn't learn all he could about his heritage.

But, from the little Jolly had found out during trips to buy supplies in Diagon Alley, Harry wasn't very impressed with Wizarding Britain. People were lazy and used magic for every little thing, muggleborns, while not hunted like Voldemort and his supporters had done, were massively disadvantaged and sentient magical creatures were seen as lower creatures. It was not something Harry liked. He knew how it felt to be treated like dirt from his time at the Dursleys, may they rot in hell for their sins, and to think that whole races were treated like that didn't sit right with him.

Harry's ninja education put him on roughly the same level as a good genin. The ranking system had been described in his great-grandmother's journal and for an eleven year old boy who didn't have a real trainer that was impressive. He would have to keep his training up when he was at Hogwarts to not lose his skill level but that should be possible. Even if a wizard working out physically was rare.

* * *

Harry strolled through Diagon Alley after asking Tom to let him through the portal showing his Hogwarts list as his reasoning. He had a plan of action and that included getting full access to all Potter and Evans vaults at Gringotts. Both his parents had had their own vaults next to the old Potter family vault. Harry knew what they had arranged from their diaries and was glad that they had planned for all possibilities. He also had read the last statement from 25th October 1981 and therefore he could estimate how much gold should be in the vaults. He would let the goblins do a full audit to make sure that nobody had stolen from the vaults while he had been absent from the wizarding world.

After all, the Potters were one of the richest families in wizarding Europe and he needed to be sure if anybody had tried to profit from the absence of a proper regent of the family. He knew that the key hadn't been in the things his parents had left him and that worried him. Normally the keys for his trust vault and both his parents' personal vaults should have been in their things and he knew for sure that they had been at the house in Godric's Hollow. If the goblins had them to keep in trust until he arrived there all was well, if not he would have to get them all back or let the goblins issue new ones. So he walked up to one of the tellers and waited until he was noticed and addressed. It was polite to not disturb a working person until the person finished what he was doing.

"Yes?" The goblin asked.

"Good morning, master goblin. My name is Harry Potter and I would like to talk to the Potter account manager about my finances here at Gringotts. Would it be possible to arrange an appointment?" Harry asked politely.

"Can you prove your claim? We get those claiming to be Harry Potter all the time," The goblin sneered.

"I think a blood test should be enough to prove my identity, right?" Harry asked.

"Indeed. If you would put three drops of blood on this paper," The goblin handed Harry a piece of paper and a small dagger.

Harry pricked his thumb and let the three drops fall onto the paper where a name formed.

_Harry James Potter-Uchiha-Uzumaki_

"I will inform Corpnik about your arrival. If you would wait over there," The goblin told Harry pointing at a group of chairs.

"Thank you, what is you name by the way?" Harry asked.

"It's Firmfist," The goblins answered surprised.

No wizard ever asked for a goblin's name. This one was definitely interesting. He went to inform Corpnik about the presence of the 'missing' Potter heir.

Ten minutes later Harry sat in a comfortable leather armchair facing an old goblin who looked at him curiously.

"Now Mr Potter, you wished to see me?" Corpnik asked.

"Indeed. You see, Master Corpnik, my parents took some precautions in case they died thanks to the Dark Lord Voldemort targeting our family. One of them was making sure that I wouldn't fall prey to the machinations of others that wanted to use me and my family's power, be it magically or financially, in case they couldn't protect me anymore. Their last will was ignored, as they explicitly stated that I was to never be living with my maternal aunt Petunia Dursley nee Evans because of her jealousy turned hatred of the magic my mother could use. Still, till I was seven, I was forced to live with them, while they told lies about my parents and abused me. I say till I was seven, because one of the precautions of my parents kicked in then and it gave me a way out. I have since lived in a safe house they set up under the care of one of the Potter house elves. I learned from the books they left me to not be helpless now that I return to the magical world to start my full magical education at Hogwarts. Are you informed about the Uchiha and Uzumaki clans?" Harry asked.

"Yes, your father once explained to me the importance of the Uchiha clan and that they are a clan of warriors called ninjas from the elemental nations. We goblins of course knew of them but they are inaccessible by normal magical means. There is a strong barrier that separates them from the rest of the world," Corpnik answered.

Harry nodded, this made things easier.

"I have also used the exercises and training tools for becoming a ninja that my parents left for me. Right now I could probably hold my own against one of the lower ranked ninjas there. Concerning my magical education my best areas are Ancient Runes and Arithmancy as they are the base of something my mother worked on hard and which I wanted to be able to do if the worst happened here," Harry said.

Corpnik looked curiously but Harry didn't give up more details. Nobody really needed to know that he planned to go to the elemental nations if things went downhill here.

"The thing I need to know right now is if anybody managed to steal from the vaults because the keys for my trust vault and my parents' personal vaults weren't with their things as they should have been. Are they in trust of the goblins or did somebody else take them?" Harry asked.

"Let me see," Corpnik said and summoned a file towards him. "Hm, your mother's vault key is with us but the ones for you father's personal vault and your trust vault aren't. That's a serious issue as that shouldn't have happened. I will investigate immediately; you have my word, Mr Potter. On the other hand I can assure that the Potter family vault hasn't been touched even if there were attempts to gain access by the Ministry of Magic and Albus Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore claimed your magical guardianship through the Wizengamot and used that to vote the Potter seat. As the heir you can decide if you want to uphold the votes he made or not as he clearly didn't have the right to do so if he went against your parents' explicit ban of you living with your maternal aunt and her family. You won't be able to claim emancipation before your fourteenth birthday though," Corpnik told Harry.

"I know. Do you by any chance know what happened to my godfather Sirius Black?" Harry asked. "I should after all have been raised by him."

"He was thrown into Azkaban for betraying your parents' hiding place as the secret keeper and killing twelve muggles and the wizard Peter Pettigrew with a single curse," Corpnik said.

"Huh? That's impossible. Sirius couldn't have told anybody the location, he wasn't the secret keeper; Peter was. It was a bluff my parents and their friends came up with to buy more time. Sirius was going to be the decoy to lure Voldemort on a wild goose chase and Peter would keep us safe," Harry opposed that statement.

"Interesting, are you absolutely sure about that?" Corpnik asked.

"Of course, my mother wrote in her diary about the trick and how they had done the spell that made Peter the secret keeper. To make it believable to others Mum brewed polyjuice potion for which Sirius gave a hair and Peter in Sirius' form used the floo to inform a few people like Dumbledore, Remus and the Longbottoms of the secret," Harry answered.

"Could you give me a copy of those pages in the diary? With that we might be able to force the ministry into at least giving your godfather a trial which he never got. Barty Crouch, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the time, claimed overwhelming evidence to Sirius Black's guilt and sent him to Azkaban without one," Corpnik asked.

"They denied him a trial? They are really bastards like Mum wrote!" Harry exclaimed angrily. "I will bring the copies next time I come to Diagon Alley. I don't want to let an owl transport something this important. And you have wards to keep house elves from popping in."

"Indeed we have. Otherwise it would be a big hole in security," Corpnik confirmed. "Well, we will take care of things then. Regarding your vaults, we will need to do a complete audit to be sure if anybody took gold they weren't entitled to from your vaults. In the meantime we will exchange the locks of your trust vault and your father's personal vault. For buying your school supplies and other things you might want, I suggest using your mother's personal vault as it can be exempted from the audit as we had the key the whole time waiting to give it to you," Corpnik said.

"That sounds like a good idea. Please do that," Harry agreed. "Can you send me the results to a post-box? I let my house elf collect the mail I get there regularly. It's how I got books I wanted so far," Harry said.

"How did you pay for them as you couldn't access the vaults?" Corpnik asked interestedly.

"I didn't buy magical books but muggle ones. Mainly Science and how to train your body. The magical ones that got me started on subjects were among those that my parents left me. I have all their old school books and as between them they had all subjects except Divination covered, I was good to not direct attention to me. Mum had an account at a muggle bank as well, as she said it was stupid to always pay the exchange rates that the Ministry saw fit to set up and get cheated out of a lot of money every time. When my grandparents died, they left my aunt the house knowing that Mum would want to live in the wizarding world and Mum got an account with money. She kept that account as a reserve and for when she went shopping in the muggle world as she liked wearing pretty clothes and was bored with the robes that were available here. The only magical fashion shops she liked were those in Italy and France when she and Dad were on their honeymoon," Harry told Corpnik.

"Ah I see that was indeed a smart thing to do. Your mother really does her reputation as the smartest witch of her generation justice. We can indeed arrange for that, Mr Potter. I expect that we should have the results in two weeks. If anything was taken we will make sure that it is returned with interest," Corpnik stated.

Harry nodded and then asked to be taken to his mother's vault to get his school shopping done.

* * *

When Harry left Gringotts, he was happy that everything had worked out so well. He now had a bag filled with one hundred and fifty galleons, he knew that he probably wouldn't need that much with one galleon having a real worth of about fifty pounds, even if you only got five with the Ministry exchange rates; they really didn't want gold leaving the wizarding world and disadvantaged those wanting to buy muggle things. So for the ignorant wizards, the things in the muggle world seemed to be extremely expensive compared with the wizarding world. It was another reason why many looked down on the muggles. Some might think that it was good for the muggleborn students as they got more things for school in exchange for their pounds but that was only on the surface.

The Ministry made sure that, while muggleborns were allowed to learn magic at Hogwarts, they had difficulties getting good jobs after graduation. And without having continued their normal education next to their magical ones it was impossible to get a place at university as they not only looked at the report cards that were arranged by Hogwarts to resemble those of muggle secondary schools, but also had entry tests in which most failed thanks to not having learnt the things that were asked. While Harry knew that he wasn't better off, in fact he was worse as he didn't have any primary school records after disappearing from Privet Drive, he didn't really need them. His plans didn't involve living in muggle Britain and if magical Britain didn't massively shape up he would leave for the Elemental Nations once he had completely finished understanding the transportation ritual that his Mum and Dad had worked out.

Even if the Elemental Nations were harder to live in, at least there he would be able to be himself. With the distorted image wizards had about him here he wouldn't be able to show who he really was, except to those he really trusted. The press would keep a close eye on him and they could be brutal if they didn't get what they wanted.

So for now Harry got to getting school-robes, no way was he wearing them any other time than during class, they were horribly impractical for fighting if you needed to, two pairs of dragon hide boots with inbuilt growing charms for four sizes, two pairs of dragon hide gloves, one with fingers and one fingerless, which he wanted to use for his ninja training, enough potion ingredients to last him the year while experimenting with some of his mother's recipes, a basic carving kit for runes, three kinds of cauldrons for different recipes, only the pewter one was for classes, even if he knew that it wasn't great quality and copper worked better, which was the second one with the last one being silver, and a telescope. He didn't really see the massive use of learning astronomy as the main purpose was in Divination, which he didn't plan to take in third year.

For the few uses certain times had for potion ingredients, basic knowledge that could be learned in one year would be more than enough. Well, at least it would be a relaxing subject as he had already studied the one book that his parents had written contained all the knowledge anybody ever needed. His main focus would be learning the spells which he knew about in theory. He could use some very basic wandless magic but it was really tiring for some reason. Probably it was a question of first learning how to properly channel the magic before it became easier.

He got the books on his list and a few additional ones to know about recent events. The history books his parents had left him, both about the magical world and the elemental nations, as far as they had them on the latter, had been interesting and he felt good about being able to completely ignore the boring ghost that was teaching the class at Hogwarts to learn something more useful. Not that history was useless, but when you couldn't stay awake thanks to the teacher, the time you spent in class was wasted if you didn't find something else to do. His father had planned pranks with his friends during that time as Professor Binns never paid attention to the students and only read out the book. His Mum, after getting the title of the book he read out, had worked on Charms and Arithmancy.

As long as her grades were up to scratch she couldn't care less about not paying attention.

* * *

Harry was just walking into Ollivander's. He had found an awesome snowy owl that was tougher than all the other owls in the Owl Emporium and she also seemed really smart. He simply had to buy her and he hoped that he could train her up as a kind of nin animal. His grandmother had written about summoning contracts and clans that trained animals to fight by their sides. If he could train his owl it would be great. And post owls had to have some inborn magic to always find their destination so increasing that potential should be possible. His owl was certainly agreeable when he had asked her. Now he looked around and felt a presence of somebody with powerful magic slightly to the right of him.

"Ah, Mr Potter, I wondered when you would come here," The man who seemed to be Mr Ollivander said.

"Well, I had to get a wand around this time of the year," Harry deadpanned.

"Indeed. I remember well when your mother bought her first wand from me. Willow, ten inches, very good for Charms work. Your father meanwhile preferred a wand made of mahogany. A bit more power and excellent for Transfiguration. Well, I said your father preferred it but it is really the wand that chooses the wizard," Ollivander said and looked at Harry's forehead. "And that's where, I'm sorry to say that I sold the wand that gave you that scar. Yew, thirteen inches, powerful wand, very powerful and in the wrong hands, no matter, which is your wand arm?"

"I'm right-handed," Harry answered and a tape flew around him measuring him while Ollivander looked before going off into the racks of boxes that all contained wands.

"All Ollivander wands contain one of three base core materials. I work with unicorn hair, phoenix feather and dragon-heartstring. No two Ollivander wands are the same as no two unicorns are the same. And only with a wand that suits you, you will achieve the best results. Any wizard will be able to channel magic through any wand if he is at least somewhat talented, but the best results will only come from your own chosen wand," He came back with a few boxes. "Now try this birchwood and unicorn hair."

Thus began the long search for Harry's wand. After half an hour Mr Ollivander brought out what he called strange combinations. Still nothing really worked. Then he brought a box that Harry had a bad feeling about.

"Not that one," Harry insisted. "It gives me a bad feeling."

"Now does it?" Ollivander asked and looked critically at the wand. "I don't sense anything out of order. The combination might just be what you need, holly and phoenix feather."

"No, I won't touch that wand," Harry stubbornly declared.

Ollivander sighed and went off again finding other wands. Harry meanwhile used his chakra sensing ability to inspect the wand. There was some kind of powerful spell on it that would cause him harm if he took the wand. He didn't know what kind of spell but he didn't want to find out. Then he felt somebody trying to enter his mind. He quickly pushed the intruder out angrily. Who dared trying to get into his head? He only sensed a powerful presence quickly leaving from outside the shop. The attempt had been subtle, but the culprit clearly hadn't expected him to be as good at occlumency as he was. The person seemed to stay close to the shop, but walked around it right now. He knew that it all had something to do with the wand. Making sure that he was alone he quickly made a shadow clone and hid under his father's invisibility cloak. He had read that Dumbledore had tried getting his father to let him borrow the cloak, but he had been denied as Harry's Dad had told him that it was a family heirloom that wouldn't leave his hands, especially not in a situation where it could possibly save his family's lives.

Soon Mr Ollivander came back with six more boxes. Harry watched how his shadow clone waved the wands without getting results. Harry decided then and there that he would look for another wand maker. Something was really off here. He should have got some results by now. Finally Ollivander more or less forced the wand into clone Harry's hands and the result wasn't pretty. Harry was glad that he had followed his instincts and had a clone take his place. The clone was overcome with a strong binding charm seemingly. The clone fell to the ground, just not dispelling.

"Finally," Another voice sounded. "I thought we would have to resort to the imperius."

"He felt that something was off, Albus," Ollivander said.

"Well, it won't be a problem from now on anymore. The charm will make him follow my suggestions without doubting them and I bound about half of his magic. We can't have him become too powerful. He would get ideas that would disrupt our plans. And with Fawkes' feather being the core of his wand he won't be able to duel Tom properly when they meet. I will get my answers where he disappeared to for the last four years once he comes to Hogwarts. Thanks for your cooperation Garrick," The man that was probably Albus Dumbledore said.

"You're welcome, Albus. A shame that this is needed. He had so much potential," Ollivander said. "But we don't need a second Tom Riddle who acts up against those trying to control him. And this much power needs to be properly controlled."

Harry was disgusted with the two old men. He was seriously considering not going to Hogwarts at all. But sadly he needed at least basic instruction and training in how to use his magic with a wand and thanks to Dumbledore's influence no other school would take him. But with them not knowing that he had dodged their conspiracy he had a lot of options. He would get a proper wand somewhere else. Probably in Knockturn Alley. That was about the only place where Dumbledore didn't have too much influence. Thank god for Jolly's and the other Potter elves spying abilities that got him information about how things were in the wizarding world right now. He watched how Ollivander pointed his wand at the Harry clone on the ground and used a memory charm to let him forget what had happened. Well, he would have to make sure that he didn't get the memories of this particular clone. There was a trick to avoid it.

So when Ollivander and Dumbledore left Harry grabbed his owl and dispelled his clone before leaving the shop quietly. No way was he staying around them longer than necessary. He would have to learn that ritual quickly. Britain could hang itself, he was moving to the elemental nations.

* * *

Harry had got his wand easily. A simple transformation jutsu let him look ten years older than he was with smooth black hair and blue eyes. He told the wand crafter that he had outgrown his mass-produced wand and now needed a customised one to fully use his magical potential. It was a matter of an hour before he held his real wand in hands. Eleven inches, elder wood and cherry wood with a triple core of ice neko tail hair, thunderbird feather and kitsune claw. It was an unusual creation but all three creatures were both rare and powerful he was told and the wand crafter declared that it was no wonder that he needed a new wand if he had such powerful cores that called out to him. Harry filed that information away. While he was there, he had a look around the shunned alley and found a few very interesting shops. One even sold quality weapons that were similar to kunai from the description.

The ones that his grandmothers had had were long since broken and only pictures remained. The secrets of proper forging of them wasn't known in this part of the world so the throwing knives he bought were the closest he came to getting proper weapons. Next to that he added a dagger that could be concealed in a boot, buttons that could be turned into sharp blades in case you got tied up and a guide to poisons that could be applied to weapons. He bought about twenty new books on runic applications that his parents hadn't had in their collection, banned potions books, books on dark arts, after all, how would you defend against them if you didn't know what to defend against, one on advanced transfiguration and about warding. He paid thirty five galleons for his books. His wand had cost twenty two galleons but it was totally worth it.

He was about to skip the clothes shop even if their assortment was much more interesting than that of Madam Malkin. He couldn't after all let go of his disguise to put the clothes on. Or perhaps he could. He looked around and walked into a deserted alley. He made a shadow clone of himself in his normal form, then he let the clone transform his appearance but only hair, face and eyes. The rest of his body he kept the same. This way he could pretend to buy clothes for his little brother. They entered the shop and only had to wait for a minute until somebody came to serve them.

"Good morning, sirs. I'm Mrs Whitney, how may I be of service to you?" The middle aged woman asked.

"My little brother starts school this year but I frankly wasn't impressed with the assortment of clothes besides the standard school robes that Madam Malkin kept stocked. When I wandered past your shop I noticed some much better suited clothes and therefore brought him here. We need about everything for him to make an impression with his peers and teachers," Harry stated business-like.

"Of course, I know how unimaginative the clothes of Madam Malkin are. Don't worry, we will easily manage to get your brother equipped. What kind of clothes would you prefer? We can make them following traditional wizarding styles or more modern including muggle styles. Of course only with them being made of quality wizarding produced materials. Then there is the option to go exotic. In regards to the materials we have nearly everything stocked. The one thing we don't keep is snake leather as it is too sensitive in our climate. Dragon hide works a lot better in clothes." She told them.

"Well, we don't want him to freeze to death in the cold climate that is typical for Scotland, so trousers, shirts and pullovers are a must. They should be easy to move in and comfortable. The complete set of charms please. Concerning style go with form fitting but still leave enough room to move easily. Next to that I would like if the clothes would have size adjustment charms for four more sizes as my brother has proven to grow like a weed recently and getting him here for new clothes during the school year won't work. Next to that we need three sets of work-out outfits, easy to move in and durable. My brother practices martial arts and fencing and the clothes must be suited for that. Then there are of course some warm cloaks for winter. One should be long and one short like a muggle jacket," Harry listed his wishes.

Then it was time for the clone to get measured and he was asked which colours he preferred which the clone all answered. They got informed that the clothes would be ready by tomorrow afternoon and that they could get them then. With it being a whole customised wardrobe that was fairly fast. Harry paid half of the prize immediately and half he would pay the next day.

* * *

**And the shopping trip is over with. Just so you know, there will be more bashing of Dumbledore and other characters in the British wizarding world in the upcoming chapters.**


End file.
